


Across A Crowded Room

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: Smart People [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorraine meets Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across A Crowded Room

            Lorraine had a vendetta: when her headache stopped, she was going to kill whoever had suggested this office party. She moved towards the refreshment table, manned by Stephen Hart and oversubscribed. She got his attention, although he was talking to someone unfamiliar.

 

            “Drink, Dr. Wickes?”

 

            “Just water, please,” Lorraine said.

 

            “OK. Oh, have you met Sarah?”

 

            The woman Lorraine didn’t know waved.

 

            Lorraine smiled involuntarily. “Um. No, I haven’t. Hi, I’m Lorraine.”

 

            “Nice to meet you,” Sarah said.

 

             Lorraine couldn’t look away from her. Stephen held out the water, and Lorraine absent-mindedly accepted it.

 

            Sarah smiled. Lorraine was almost blinded.


End file.
